


Drooling

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Drooling

"Skye, you’re drooling on me."

"Am not," she mumbles with her eyes closed, but wipes the back of her hand along her mouth anyway. 

Jemma smirks and shakes her head before flipping the page of the book she’s reading, quickly returning to stroking Skye’s hair. 

The girl is curled into Jemma’s side. She was scrolling through her tumblr while Jemma read, but quickly fell asleep on her chest. 

"You totally are," Jemma whispers and presses a kiss to the top of her head. She can feel Skye smile before yawning something that resembles ‘sorry’.


End file.
